A computing device, for various reasons, may incur hardware failure. Accordingly, the computing device may not be able to function at all or may function with limited capabilities due to the hardware failure. As a result, the computing device is unable to provide expected services and functionality.
Moreover, even if the failed hardware is able to be fixed such that the computing device is operable, the hardware is typically required to be manually fixed and/or reconfigured.